1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a headlight arrangement for vehicles and more particularly to a headlight arrangement synchronously and angularly moveable with a vehicle guide wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various types of headlight assemblies have been utilized in the prior art which have headlight members interconnectedly steering the mechanism of the vehicle so as to rotate the headlight members in conjunction with the turning movement of the front wheels to maintain a lighted area in the direction of the vehicle movement. For instance, the U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,983 discloses a headlight arrangement for a vehicle which is hydraulically operated and connected to the power steering mechanism of the vehicle operable to transform turning movements through hydraulic fluid pressure and piston cylinder assemblies to move the interconnected headlight members in response to turning movement of the vehicle.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 2,796,515 discloses an extensible vehicle lamp connected to one of the cylinders which are telescopically connected to each other, so that upon extension of said cylinders the lamp is moved forwardly of the vehicle front bumper.
Further, the U.S. Pat. No. 1,656,561 discloses a dirigible headlight connected to a cylinder piston whereby the headlights are oscillated as the piston is reciprocated.
The current pattern of ground illumination in front of the land vehicle, such as an argicultural tractor, loader or the like vehicle, presents visibility problems for a vehicle operator. The cab mounted work lamps brightly illuminate the rear portion of the steering tires of a tractor and the ground behind these tires. This light also passes between the front tires and the tractor sheet metal to illuminate the ground just in front of the front axle. The problem with this light pattern is that the front tires block the area in front of and beyond these front tires. Thus, the operator, in the field operation, must follow the furrow by watching it come out from behind the front tire rather than guide the tractor into the furrow by looking forward beyond the tire.
The light from the headlights does not help the operator see just beyond the front tires either, because these lights which are mounted high in the front grill can only project their light far out into the field. They do not point down enough to cover the ground which needs to be lit, and they are not strong enough to brightly light what they do shine onto. Neither the headlamps nor the work lamps shine on the ground where the tractor is about to go when the tractor is executing a sharp turn.
None of the prior art references of record disclose or teach a novel steering light arrangement, which eliminates the above described problems, as disclosed in the subject invention hereinbelow.